Cambiando de Estrategia
by Cammiel
Summary: James se ha aburrido de seguir a Lily y se dio cuenta de eso gracias a una amiga especial, Remus no se da cuenta de que Sam se muere por el...y Sirius está loquito por Sophie, pero ella no lo quiere ni ver...¿qué pasará aquí? espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer¿de verdad esto es necesario? Bueno, por poner algo diré que odio a mis profes de física y química; que no soy la Rowling porque si no probablemente estaría disfrutando de la vida y no estudiando Física y Química. Queda dicho.(en realidad no las odio, pero en ocasiones como éstas es cuando desearía salir del cole).

Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero dejar en claro varias cosas:

1.- es el primer fic de los merodeadores y su generación que escribo, así que por favor sean piadosos y buenitos y me dejan sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, porque todo sirve y de todo se aprende.

2.- en éste fic he creado por ahora dos personajes activos, Sam y Sophie, Gryffindors de séptimo, al igual que los merodeadores y Lily, son las mejores amigas de Lily y en conjunto con Alice son las Gryffindor de séptimo, no se juntan mucho con Alice pero de todas formas tienen una buena relación. Para el desarrollo de la historia es importante que conozcan a Sam y Sophie, así que aquí les va una pequeña reseña.

**Sophie Macintosh**: una de las mejores amigas de Lily y Samantha, gryffindor, de séptimo año. De padre Mago y madre Muggle, está Perdidamente enamorada de Sirius, lo que niega profundamente debido a una mala broma que a él se le ocurrió jugarle cuando iban en cuarto año. Es fiel y sincera, descubrió lo de la licantropía de Remus cuando iban en Quinto, desde ese momento ha sido muy cercana a él, aunque por razones que se conocerán durante la historia su amistad se forja a escondidas de las chicas. Físicamente es lo que se podría llamar una chica guapísima: rubia, alta, esbelta, bien formada, de pelo ondulado (el cual odia y por lo mismo lo alisa) y de ojos color pardo.

**Samantha Huntington:** una de las mejores amigas de Lily y los merodeadores, con los que comparte su amor por la aventura y las travesuras, al igual que su repudio por los Slytherin, de padres magos (ambos Ravenclaw) cursa séptimo curso al igual que los chicos y es una notable Gryffindor. Está enamorada de Remus Lupin, vive con la esperanza de que él se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, es la defensora de los merodeadores frente a las chicas y a la vez es su punto de unión, buena amiga, simpática y bromista antepone el bienestar de sus amigos frente al suyo. Tiene una especial relación con los merodeadores debido a su amistad desde la infancia con James, debido al compañerismo existente entre sus padres, los padres de James son padrinos de Samantha lo que los pone en una situación de hermandad inseparable, tanto así que la chica fue, aparte de los merodeadores, el único apoyo de James para superar la muerte de su madre. Físicamente es morena, de ojos negros, pelo ondulado, alta y esbelta.

Y sin darles más la lata, aki les dejo mi historia:

Cambiando de Estrategia...

Recién llegados a Hogwarts, el último año, todos tenían la impresión de que sería el mejor año de sus vidas, el más emocionante y porqué no decirlo, uno de los más importantes también, y no sabían cuán certeros estaban.

¡guau! – fue todo lo que pudo decir James, vamos, que si antes le gustaba Lily, ahora sencillamente lo traería de cabeza.

Acabamos de llegar al Gran comedor Prongs, Me puedes hacer el favor de cerrar la boca, estás mojando mi túnica con tu baba, quiero desayunar tranquilo – le dijo Sirius burlándose.

Déjalo, hay que reconocer que se ve bastante bien – dijo Peter con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción de James.

No te preocupes wormtail, está muy ocupado babeando, no te llamará la atención – dijo Remus.

le llamaría la atención si no tuviera razón – dijo James, volviendo a centrarse en su plato.

Prongs ¿que estrategia vas a seguir este año para que Evans te dé calabazas, digo para que salga contigo? - Preguntó Sirius, James al principió lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego agregó pensativo.

La misma de siempre definitivamente no, ella piensa que soy arrogante y si trato de cambiar me dice que es poco natural, así que no la comprendo.

El día que un hombre comprenda a las mujeres el mundo se acabará – dijo Sam como saludo, sentándose al lado de Remus.

¿ya te enojaste con Evans? – le preguntó Peter.

No, esta vez fue con Macintosh, no sé qué le pasa a Sophie, según ella trato de meterle a James por los ojos a Lily.- dijo la chica.

¿y qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó James interesado.

Que según su apreciación los merodeadores sois malos y nótese bien: M-A-L-O-S.

No somos malos – dijo Remus, Sam lo miró divertida.

Yo sé que no sois malos, compartimos el amor por la travesura, es cierto – los cuatro chicos asintieron – pero ellas creen que son una mala influencia para mí, sobretodo después de la broma de Sirius contra Sophie a finales del cuarto año. – dijo Sam con una mirada de reproche.

Dile a Macintosh por milésima vez que tiene un sentido del humor pésimo – dijo Sirius, mirando enojado su plato.

Sirius no es algo en relación a su sentido del humor, te recuerdo que casi te expulsaron – dijo Remus.

En todo caso fue divertido lo del veritaserum – dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

Pudo haber sido divertido, lo reconozco –dijo Sam – pero las preguntas que le hiciste bajo el efecto de la gran "poción de la verdad" no lo fueron.- añadió burlona.

Vamos, sólo quería conocerla mejor.- dijo el moreno.

Manerita de tratar de conocer a la gente – dijo Lily, la chica luego del verano, había llegado muy cambiada, su pelo y sus ojos seguían intactos, pero había algo en su piel, en su postura, algo que a ojos de James (y de medio Hogwarts) la hacían ver resplandeciente, angelical. Había imaginado todo el verano su entrada al gran comedor el primer día, no contaba con que James no estaría…a veces Sirius era tan inoportuno con sus bromas y digamos que haber mandado a James con cornamenta a la enfermería no le había hecho gracia ni a Potter ni a Lily, quien esperaba impresionarlo.

Buenos días – respondieron todos, sin embargo James continuó mirado su plato, tratando de concentrarse en su desayuno y no pensando en la chica que estaba a escasos metros de él.

Hola Potter – dijo Lily tratando de llamar su atención, le agradaba verlo sufrir y le gustaba la manera en que trataba de conquistarla, pero seguiría dando la pelea, no se la pondría fácil, aunque tres años parecen lo suficiente, no lo son, le demostraría que ella no es como esas chicas que se le tiran al cuello de la túnica.

Hola Evans – Lily sintió un vacío en su estómago, desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo escuchaba pronunciar su apellido, usualmente la llamaba Lily, Lils e incluso pelirroja.

¿qué hacéis? – dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a James, algo le pasaba, lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Le recordaba a Sirius porqué Sophie no le habla – dijo Sam con un deje divertido.

Mmm…digamos que echarle veritaserum en la comida para preguntarle si le gustabas la asustó mucho Sirius – dijo Lily – está acostumbrada al camino viejo de los chicos, aquel en el que te persiguen, tratan de ser tus amigos, no en el que te preguntan sin anestesia de por medio si les gustas.- añadió tratando de captar la atención de James.

¿y cómo Anabelle no se quejó cuando James se lo preguntó en el verano? – dijo Peter, metiendo la pata como siempre, James lo quería matar y Lily se removió nerviosa en la silla, por dos sencillas razones ¿Anabelle, quien era ella? Y ¿porqué James quería saber si le gustaba? Al ver la cara de Lily, James decidió jugar un par de cartas.

Anabelle no es como cualquier chica Pete – dijo James, haciendo que las alarmas de todos se dispararan, en especial la de Lily – es especial, por eso se lo pregunté, me gustan las cosas directas, ya no estoy para "jueguitos" – puso especial énfasis en la última palabra. Remus y Sam comprendieron al instante la maniobra de James, y se sorprendieron al ver que estaba dando resultado, Lily estaba roja de la furia y Sirius vio por dónde iba el cuento y le sonrío, sin embargo Peter metió la pata de nuevo.

¿entonces te gusta Anabelle? – ahora si que todos estaban pendientes, la respuesta de James debía ser inteligente, porque o si no Lily podría interpretarla de dos maneras: sigue loco por mi o ya me olvidó.

Eso es algo que sólo ella sabe – dijo guiñando un ojo.

¿cuándo la conociste? – preguntó Sam, tratando de ayudar a Lily, sabía que la pelirroja se moría por preguntar, pero su orgullo no lo permitiría.

¿desde que nací? – dijo con duda James – es prima de mi prima.

Entonces es incesto, jajaja te metes con alguien de tu familia – agregó Lily, de manera triunfal.

No, Anabelle es prima por parte de madre de Kate, yo lo soy por parte de padre, así que no fue incesto ni nada por el estilo – dijo James.

Ajá…lo sabía, acabas de reconocer que tuviste algo con ella – dijo Sirius triunfal, James lo miró desconcertado.

Yo no he dicho nada.- dijo el moreno.

Así es James, dijiste no fue incesto jajaja y dime ¿es esa morena guapa que estaba en tu casa el otro día? – dijo Remus completando la idea de Sirius, James se puso rojísimo y asintió, y Peter de plano la terminó de regar.

¿besa bien? – James asomó una gran sonrisa, los chicos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, al igual que Sam, quien los apoyó, mientras Lily se levantaba hecha una furia.

Tengo que hacer nos vemos en clases – se despidió secamente.

Buena estrategia James, te seguirá dando resultados, hasta se olvidó que hoy es Domingo y no hay clases – dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa.

No es estrategia del todo – dijo Remus, Sam lo miró sorprendida – James si anduvo con Anabelle, de hecho fue un mes durante el verano ¿no? – James asintió.

O sea que te estás olvidando de Lily – dijo Sam de manera pensativa.

Traté, pero no pude, en todo caso no la voy a seguir persiguiendo, y Anabelle me lo hizo ver, no es justo para mí el seguir humillándome ni tratando de cambiar para que ella me tome en serio, si llega a quererme bien, pero que lo haga por como soy, no por lo que ella hace de mi – dijo James mientras se levantaba – ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Chao – dijeron los chicos. Mientras Sam hacía un espectáculo como que se secaba las lágrimas, los chicos la miraron divertidos.

¿qué te pasa ahora¿andas con el SPM? – preguntó Sirius, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada, él decidió callarse y ella seguir con su show.

Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento – dijo simulando lágrimas.

Yo tampoco – dijo Remus siguiéndole el juego con un pañuelo en su nariz.

¿qué? – preguntó Peter.

James ha madurado – y los chicos se largaron a reír, del otro lado de la mesa los observaba Sophie, estaba comiendo sola, odiaba que las chicas le hicieran eso, se iban con los merodeadores y ella ahí sola, triste y abandonada. Sin embargo también le daba nostalgia, a ella también le gustaría estar ahí, de no ser por Black claro está, pensar que le gustaba tanto…corrección: que le gusta tanto, a pesar de esa maldita broma, lo que más odió definitivamente fue aceptar frente a él que estaba loca por sus huesos, aunque de todas formas le parecía raro, que Sirius ahora no tratara de acercarse tanto, era más cauteloso, aunque era comprensible después de la amenaza de castrarlo…

Hola – dijo Lily sentándose junto a ella.

Hola ¿ya haz vuelto loco a medio Hogwarts o te falta un cuarto? – dijo sonriendo sin embargo Lily no sonreía, se veía preocupada y mucho.

¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó alterada la rubia. Lily tenía cara de haberse tragado al calamar gigante entero sin masticar

Es James – Sophie puso los ojos en blanco – ahora parece que la regué…

Gran novedad Lily…definitivamente ¿quién te entiende? Te gusta y no le haces caso, mientras él está loco por ti.

Corrección: estaba loco por mi – Sophie al ver para donde iba la situación se paró.

¿qué haces? – preguntó Lily confundida.

Esto merece la terapia correspondiente…vamos a la habitación – Sophie comenzó a Caminar hacia la puerta y Lily no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, al llegar a la habitación Sophie fue directo hacia una radio y la prendió, sentó a Lily e hizo aparecer una caja con helado de chocolate – ahora cuéntame.

Durante el verano se enrolló con otra – Sophie, quien a éstas alturas parecía adivina, sacó unos pañuelos de su velador y se los pasó a Lily, mientras le pelirroja comenzaba a soltar pequeños sollozos – ya no le gusto.

Lily, tú sabes lo que opino al respecto, James…bueno en un principio debo admitir que no me gustó que te rondara, pensé que era un juego – Lily recordó las palabras de James y sollozó más fuerte – pero después vi que iba en serio y te lo dije y a pesar de que Sam me exaspera con eso de "vamos Lily, dale la oportunidad a Jamsie" creo que en ocasiones tenía mucha razón, él trató de cambiar y te burlaste de sus intentos…eso no es justo para nadie.

Al parecer las amigas están para hundirte en la miseria cuando más lo necesitas ¿no? – dijo Lily irónica – también es su culpa…¿dónde está el "amor" que me tenía¿ves? No existía, ya no está…si hubiera accedido a ser su novia tal vez a esta altura tendría una gran cornamenta.

No se trata de eso Lily, pero en algo tienes razón – a la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos, pensó que Sophie le iba a decir que James era un gran bestia y que no valía la pena que llorara por él, pero la rubia sólo le dijo.

Como buena amiga debo levantarte el ánimo – se acercó a la radio y le subió el volumen a todo lo que daba y comenzó a cantar (N.A: nótese: chillar) Lily se secó las lágrimas y la acompañó con sus chillidos, de un momento a otro apareció Sam.

¿No os he dicho mil veces que no os fuméis los ingredientes para hacer pociones? – dijo al ver la ridícula posición en la que estaban sus amigas, ambas arriba de sus respectivas camas, Sophie con un cepillo para el pelo en la mano simulando un micrófono y Lily con lo que parecía una lapicera muggle con un calcetín. – las tres se largaron a reír y Lily se dio cuenta que de veras eso le había subido el ánimo.

No, esta vez no nos hemos fumado nada – dijo Lily siguiendo la broma, Sophie se alegró al notar que se encontraba mejor.

¿y tú¿Andabas haciéndole bromas a Snape con los merodeadores? – preguntó Sophie con cierto retintín, mientras Sam giraba los ojos.

No, no me lo he encontrado en el camino así que no he podido hacer nada – dijo la morena con una sonrisa.- Y ¿a qué se debía esa terapia? – aunque sabía perfectamente debido a qué era.

¿de veras James se echó novia? – preguntó Sophie, Sam miró de inmediato a Lily, a veces Sophie era tan "poco delicada".

No lo sé – dijo Sam con cara de "a mí no me preguntes, nací ayer".

Anda tu debes saber – dijo Lily acercándose a Sam, sabía perfectamente que unos cuantos pucheritos y si Sam no había prometido decir nada…cedía.

No lo sé – repitió Sam con cara de "elógiame, dime lo hermosa que soy y te lo contaré".

Eres su mejor amiga, la única chica que ha logrado entrar a los merodeadores – dijo Lily sabiendo que había acertado al ver cómo Sam inflaba el pecho de orgullo – por otra parte todos sabemos que traes a Remus de cabeza – Sam sonrío notablemente.

Bueno, eso de que lo trae de cabeza….permíteme que lo dude – dijo Sophie, y de paso bajó a Sam de su nube, Lily la miraba enojada, estaba a punto de que le contara lo de James.

Yo creo que lo trae de cabeza, vieras cómo la mira – dijo Lily mirando a Sam, quien sonreía.

Es que el cuentito ese de: lo traes de cabeza, se muere por ti, que está enamorado hasta las células madre lo vengo escuchando desde quinto y Lupin nada de nada, ni siquiera una tomadita de mano.- dijo Sophie divertida.

¡Oye! ayer por la tarde me dijo que me veía muy guapa – dijo Sam con una sonrisa que amenazaba con descoyuntarle la mandíbula.

¡A mi ayer cuando llegamos me dijo que me sentaba bien el alisado y que me veía guapa¿ves? No es especial que te lo diga, también se lo dijo a Alice. – dijo Sophie, y aunque Sam se disgustara era por su bien, no quería verla sufrir, después de todo no se merecía el saber que Remus era un licántropo.

¿Alice Steerforth? – preguntó Sam - ¿la novia de Thomas?

La misma – dijo Sophie, haciendo que Sam bajara la mirada, y la rubia tomó una decisión: tendría que hablar con Remus.

No te preocupes Sam – dijo Lily – Sophie tiene la mala costumbre de bajarnos el ánimo – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que pasa es que a ustedes no les gusta que les digan la verdad y por lo tanto despotrican contra mí – dijo Sophie con una pose de: defensora de la justicia.

¡Oh! Cállate – dijo Sam lanzándole un cojín y riéndose, aunque seguía con el ánimo en picada.

Si, hazle caso a Sam y deja que nos cuente si de veras James anduvo con ésa tal Anabelle – Lily dijo esto último con tono despectivo que hizo que Sophie y Sam se miraran y sonrieran.

Bueno, por lo que sé es cierto, anduvieron un mes durante el verano, pero lo dejaron porque creyeron que la distancia no sería conveniente, ella estudia en Beauxbatons – Sam estaba mintiendo y lo sabía, pero si servía para ayudar a Jamsie, todo vale – aparte James dijo que ahora no le vendría bien un noviazgo y que sería mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, este año se quiere dedicar a estudiar a full para poder entrar a estudiar al ICNS (Instituto del Consejo Nacional de Seguridad) para poder ser auror, al igual que Sirius.

Yo no pondría mi vida en las manos de Black ni loca – dijo Sophie con el entrecejo fruncido.

y hablando del futuro… ¿qué piensan hacer cuando terminemos el colegio? – preguntó Lily, las chicas se acomodaron aún más en sus camas, esa conversación tenía para largo.

Medimagia sin lugar a dudas, me apasiona eso de salvar vidas sin mirar a quien, el poder ayudar me encantaría – dijo Sophie con ojos soñadores.

¿y si te tocara tener a Black de paciente? – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa - ¿correría eso de salvar vidas sin mirar a quien?

Claro que si, le salvaría la vida – Sam no tuvo tiempo de decir cuánto le sorprendía porque Sophie agregó – aunque después cumpliría mi promesa de castrarlo – las chicas estallaron a carcajadas.

No me imagino a Sirius con la voz aguda – dijo Lily.

Sobretodo si consideramos su tono de voz tan sexy (N.A: tenía que salir mi opinión, sorry) – dijo Sam riendo, Lily y Sophie la miraron con cara que decía¿qué te fumaste?

¿nunca se han dado cuenta de su tono de voz grave y varonil? Ahora comprendo porqué tanta chica se muere por él…imagínenselo hablándoles al oído – tanto Sam como Lily sonreían y cerraron los ojos, Sophie las miraba atónita. De un momento a otro las dos chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

¿qué se están imaginando mal pensadas? – dijo Sophie pegándole con los cojines a ambas.

Nada, la mal pensada eres tú, yo estaba imaginando que me contaba la última broma a Snape – dijo Sam riéndose.

Y yo que me contaba que James dormía con un pijama de ositos – dijo Lily – la pregunta es ¿qué te imaginaste tú? – Sophie se puso rojísima, su color era digno de Lily.

Aún te gusta – le aseguró Sam en un susurro bastante audible.

No, no me gusta y tema zanjado – dijo tratando de disimular que mentía lo mejor que pudo (N.A: que resultó ser pésimo).

Bueno….volvamos al tema del futuro – dijo Lily - ¿qué piensas hacer Sam?

No lo sé, creo que ser cazadora es de mi estilo, luchar contra vampiros y hombres lobos puede ser entretenido – Sophie se movió nerviosa: otra razón más para hablar con Remus, así que decidió lanzarle una pregunta clave.

Y si algún cercano tuyo fuera vampiro u Hombre lobo ¿le cazarías? – Sophie suspiró: ya estaba, lo había hecho.

No lo sé, no me había puesto en ese caso, supongo que no – dijo Sam. Sophie asintió.

Sam ¿ves que a Sophie le gusta arruinarnos el panorama? Ya tenías prácticamente decidido qué estudiar…y va y te plantea dudas. – dijo Lily riendo.

Déjala, así está bien, por otra parte no había pensado en eso – dijo Sam pensativa.

¿y tu Lils¿Después de tu cambio de look vas a dedicarte a desfilar para Madame Malkin? – preguntó Sophie de manera burlesca.

Si, ella ya me lo había propuesto, pero denegué de la oferta….pagaba muy poco – dijo Lily bromeando y riendo. – no, creo que después de todo trabajaré en el ministerio, me gustaría ser inefable o algo así o tal vez me decido y estudio una carrera muggle.

Interesante, de hecho si no logro entrar a medimagia, estudiaré medicina muggle – dijo Sophie – podríamos estudiar lo mismo, sería divertido.

No, no abriría cadáveres ni loca – dijo Lily riendo – tal vez estudiaría algo en relación a las letras, podría ser literatura o periodismo.

Si yo tuviera que elegir una carrera muggle sería pedagogía en Español – dijo Sam – me encanta el idioma – agregó con una sonrisa.

¿y si estudiaras pedagogía mágica? Puedes especializarte en varias ramas – dijo Sophie.

Ya lo había pensado, Remus quiere ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Interesante – dijo Lily - ¿y tu¿en qué te especializarías?

En transformaciones, aunque sé que no podría trabajar acá porque McGo ni loca suelta el puesto – dijo riéndose Sam. De pronto sintieron que tocaban la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Permiso, siento interrumpir – dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

No interrumpes Jamsie, pasa – dijo Sam haciéndole un lado en su cama e invitándolo a sentarse (N.A: ya sé que en teoría los hombres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero esto tendrá su explicación más adelante).

Buenas tardes Sophie, Lily – dijo saludando a las chicas con una sonrisa que fue respondida por ambas.

Tienes prohibido entrar aquí – dijo Sophie de repente, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Vengo a pedirte un favor Sammie – la chica lo miró de manera extraña, Lily estaba extrañada y Sam lo fulminó con la mirada y él aumentó su sonrisa, Lily y Sophie se aislaron de la conversación, aunque estaban especialmente interesadas en escucharlos.

Para variar vienes a pedir un favor, por otra parte sabes que odio que me digas Sammie – dijo Sam ofuscada.

Mi mamá te llamaba así – dijo James con un deje de tristeza y bajó la cabeza, Sam lo abrazó – a mí me gusta, pero haremos un trato – Sam asintió. – yo no te llamaré Sammie si tú no me llamas Jamsie – la chica soltó una gran carcajada (digna de Sirius)

De acuerdo James – la chica seguía riéndose – bueno, dígame ¿qué desea Sr. Potter? – ahora quien rió fue James.

Necesito que me prestes a tu lechuza Arquímedes, lo que pasa es que Leonardo tuvo un accidente y no puedo utilizarlo.- dijo el chico.

Con una condición – dijo Sam, haciendo que James pusiera los ojos en blanco - ¿va a viajar cerca o lejos? – preguntó la morena con una doble intención demasiado notoria.

Lejos – contestó escuetamente James. - ¿me lo vas a prestar o no? – Sam vio el entrecejo fruncido y asintió con una sonrisa, llamó a su lechuza y se la pasó a James.- Gracias Sammie – y salió corriendo, por poco alcanzó a esquivar el cojín de Sam.

¿porqué le preguntaste si Arquímedes haría un viaje largo? – preguntó Lily.

Lily, con todo respeto, premio anual, prefecta, uno de los primeros lugares de la escuela y todo lo que quieras, pero es demasiado obvio – le dijo Sophie.

Ah si ¿puedes decirme? – dijo Lily molesta.

Para ver si mandaba la lechuza a Francia Lils, para ver si le mandaba algo a esa chica – dijo la rubia, Lily sintió cómo tenía un nudo en la garganta.- volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Lo que me Faltaba… que James no sepa enviar una carta. ¡pase! – dio un grito Sam, las chicas llegaron a saltar, pero esta vez no era James, era Sirius.

Siento interrumpir, pero es algo importante – Lily y Sam le pusieron atención, mientras Sophie arreglaba el desorden de su cama, ni siquiera quería verlo – Macintosh – la rubia se giró bruscamente – Sophie…¿podemos hablar?

Bueno ahí les dejo esto, sé que tal vez ha sido un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Y les voy a dejar una preguntita… ¿qué creen que tiene que decirle Sirius a Sophie? Y en relación a eso¿cómo reaccionará la chica?

Por ahora eso es todo…SEAN PIADOSOS y DEJENME REVIEW!

Chau

Cammiel.


	2. ¿Me perdonas?

Capítulo dos: ¿me perdonas?

- ehhhhh… - Sirius ya se sentía idiota, no lograba decir nada coherente, mientras Sophie lo miraba con cara de: qué pérdida de tiempo. - ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- vamos qué pregunta más ridícula y fuera de lugar, era como preguntar acerca del clima, pero hace mucho que no hablaba con ella y para empeorar las cosas le dice semejante barbaridad, Sophie levantó las cejas con exasperación y contestó.

- No demasiado mal- respondió con frialdad- Gané un torneo de tenis, grabé un sencillo que se mantuvo en el número uno durante todo el verano, descubrí un remedio para todas las enfermedades conocidas, por el que por cierto recibí tres Nobel: el de química, el de física y el de Literatura, porque lo escribí en décimas. Reparé el agujero de la capa de ozono y fui elegida papisa. – Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta mientras ella lo miró con una sonrisa irónica de oreja a oreja – si me querías para preguntarme semejante estupidez me voy, no quiero perder el tiempo y tengo que prepararme para una cita con Josh – se estaba volteando cuando Sirius la agarró de un brazo.

- ¿El sobrino de Slughorn? ¿el Slytherin? – preguntó Sirius, mientras la chica lo miraba altiva, dándole a entender que si. – parece que vamos en decadencia, primero Snivellus y luego Slughorn…no estás nada bien.

- no te metas con Severus, de él no tengo nada que decir, siempre ha sido un caballero.

- Claro….un gran caballero, como cuando pospuso su compromiso contigo porque no eras sangre limpia ¿no?

- no tienes idea de lo que sucedió Black, no opines – Sirius vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Para Sophie el tema "Severus Snape" era difícil de cerrar y para cualquiera que lo pensara, era prácticamente imposible imaginar que "Snivellus" en su tiempo fue el mejor amigo de James, Sam y Sophie, con la cual fue comprometido cuando eran muy niños. Cuando la abuela materna de Snape se enteró de que Sophie era adoptada y por lo tanto no era sangre limpia, sino mestiza decidió dar por finalizado el compromiso, ya que según ella no quería seguir empeorando su linaje, la situación fue muy dolorosa tanto para la chica como para Severus, no se querían, era cierto, pero el ser compañeros de travesuras desde que eran pequeños y haber sido prácticamente criados juntos influía al momento de sentir cariño por él. Cuando se finalizó el "noviazgo" Severus se alejó del grupo y a ojos de James y Sam la humillación de Sophie era más que suficiente como para hacerle pagar a aquel chico.

- Tal vez no tengo idea de lo que sucedió, pero tengo claro una cosa Sophie…he tenido muchas oportunidades con otras chicas…y no hablo de una simple agarradita de mano – se acercó a Sophie dejándola entre él y la pared – pero de una cosa estoy seguro…jamás te haría daño con intención y sabes porqué – y se acercó a su oído – porque te quiero…y mucho – la chica estaba petrificada, no sabía que pensar, por un momento pensó en lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle, pero esa idea se fue tan rápido como llegó.

- ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué soy una de tus conquistas? No va a funcionarte Black, ni ahora ni nunca…ahora si me dejas tengo muchas cosas que hacer – la vio alejarse a paso rápido, mientras él sólo atinó a sentarse en el suelo y agarrarse la cabeza…porqué diablos había decidido decírselo…

………………………………. \ºº/ ……………………………..

¿crees que haya resultado la poción en Sirius? – preguntó angustiado Remus.

Esperemos que si, y de paso que de una buena vez él y Sophie se hagan novios.

¿haz notado que Peter anda raro? – preguntó de repente Remus, como dando a conocer algo que le estuviera molestando.

Mmm…. El otro día me dijo que él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas y que para eso no pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts durante su último año.-contestó el buscador de Gryffindor.

¿y entonces para qué volvió?

Dijo que para compartir con nosotros – dijo James con una sonrisa.

¿sabes adonde se va?

Ni el más mínimo indicio, dijo que sería sorpresa. – Remus asintió lentamente.

Hola – dijo Sam dejándose caer de manera pesada junto a Remus, quien estaba abriendo una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón, ambos chicos le sonrieron y ella también, pero su sonrisa se transformó en algo muy fingido cuando vio la caja. - ¿regalo de alguna admiradora? – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con un tono celoso, James sonrió y Remus enrojeció.

La verdad es que si…¿conoces a esa rubia guapa de sexto, Slytherin? – la chica abrió la boca sorprendida.

¿una Slytherin? – casi no podía creerlo - ¿qué pasó con esa promesa de que todas valen mientras no lleven corbata verde? – por dentro estaba furiosa.

¡Eh! Que recibir un regalo no es sinónimo de que le pida ser mi novia – dijo el licántropo, James dejó de sonreír y Sam se levantó de un salto.

Tengo que hacer, adiós – apenas desapareció James miró de manera acusadora a Remus.

No deberías hacerle eso Moony, sabes que le gustas, que te quiere y sin embargo la haces sufrir de esa manera…no la hagas llorar o seré el primero en romperte la cara, porque luego tendrás a Lily, Sophie, Sirius y Peter haciendo fila para dejarte sin la posibilidad de procrear – le dijo el moreno de manera seria.

Créeme que no es por gusto Prongs – dijo abatido el licántropo – pero debo alejarla, o a lo menos lograr que deje de mirarme de ese modo….¡diablos! no puedo ser más que su amigo, sería arriesgarla demasiado – le dijo el chico.

Lo sé. ¿te gusta? – preguntó James de manera insegura, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Si, me gusta y la quiero – el animago sonrió – y por lo mismo no voy a exponerla a…mi. Si me disculpas, debo irme – James se acomodó en el sillón y sonrió satisfecho, durante dos años presionando y era la primera vez que Remus le hacía una confesión tan directa acerca de Sam, y conociendo a su amiga, cuando ella se enterara de la situación de Remus lo que menos haría, sería abandonarlo. Seguía pensando en eso, cuando alguien se atravesó y sin siquiera preguntar se sentó a su lado.

¿qué haces? – preguntó Lily en un tono educado, nunca le hablaba a James.

Nada, pensaba en porqué todo debe ser tan difícil - la chica alzó las cejas incrédula – nada… no me hagas caso.

Mmm…¿sabes qué toca mañana a primera hora?

Pociones con Slughorn – Lily sonrió y James durante escasos segundos la miró embobado, luego decidió que para controlarse era mejor mirar hacia la chimenea.

¡Mira! Qué linda lechuza – dijo la chica, James se paró de un salto.

Es un búho – la corrigió James y la chica enrojeció levemente, era capaz de saber libros de memoria y de manejar a la perfección las pociones y encantamientos, sin embargo no podía fijarse en esas pequeñas cosas, levantó la vista sólo para ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de James.

Roubaix – susurró James con un perfecto acento francés, Lily dedujo de inmediato de quien era la carta, la sonrisa del chico no desapareció, la chica también se percató de la hermosa caligrafía.

¿Roubaix es una ciudad no? – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, la verdad es que sabía perfectamente donde quedaba, la había visitado las últimas vacaciones de invierno, porque había acompañado a su padre a hacer un negocio textil.

Si, lo es, está situada al norte de Francia, junto al canal Roubaix, por eso su nombre.

¿por qué se llama asi? – preguntó Lily…lo quería poner a prueba.

Su dueña vivió ahí cuando era niña, a pesar de que añora volver, por diferentes razones no ha podido, durante el verano le regalé este búho – dijo acariciándolo de manera delicada – como promesa de que iríamos juntos durante las próximas vacaciones – a Lily se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sintió un vacío enorme, sólo atinó a asentir.

Si me disculpas Lily, debo irme….que tengas buena tarde – dijo el chico educadamente dirigiéndose a su habitación y sin borrar de su cara lo que a opinión de Lily, era una sonrisa "estúpida (N.A:¡¡¡Celosa!) de esta manera dejó a la chica sola…a punto de estallar de furia y pensando en cómo "reconquistarlo" y para eso debería buscar una aliada….alguien que deseara con todas sus fuerzas verlos a ella y a James teniendo una relación.

Sam – dijo con tono entre resuelto y meloso a su amiga que estaba en un sillón más alejado - …¿Podemos hablar?


End file.
